Hypodermics and Drug Cocktails
by Elissa707
Summary: Sequel to "Halloween" A mission! Whatever will happen when Cap and Hawkeye go on a mission together? Sequel: "Brownies and Good Ole Glenlivet" has been posted.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

It had been about a month since I had adopted Mikey. The rest of the Avengers didn't know what to make of him but had more or less accepted his presence. Stark's only comment was that he'd appreciate a warning before a "furry rocket" tackled him and to tell Thor that _only_earth creatures, and only the domesticated variety, could be kept as pets. Thor had wanted to bring some Asgardian creature down here. Bruce only shook his head at Mike and BW steered clear of him, she was more of a cat person. As it stood, Mikey enjoyed being pat by anyone but he only sought out either Hawkeye or me which led to many a raised-eyebrow from BW. Especially when, one day, I had been sitting on the couch in the sitting room and Hawkeye walked in. Mikey grabbed Hawkeye by the pant leg and dragged him to the couch, only letting go when he had sat down. Stark had been quite amused as well.

Most of the month had been spent with Hawkeye, who really seemed to love playing with Mikey. We had a sort of split ownership, Mikey alternated between sleeping with me in my bed to with Hawkeye. _Making the purchase of the doggie bed mostly worthless. _Once a week, Hawkeye and I, and Mikey of course, all went together to the pet store to purchase a new bag of food and more treats. Hawkeye _always_ snuck in toys and I pretended to not notice, much to the amusement of the cashier. I smiled as I ate my oatmeal. _In five minutes Hawkeye will walk in, grumble, and get a cup of coffee. Then we'll go for a walk._ I kept eating and, sure enough, Mikey lifted his head to bark a greeting to Hawkeye who nodded at him, muttered a hello to me, and sat down with his mug. I ate my last bite and took my bowl to the sink, washing it quickly along with my hands.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Hawkeye watching me, twirling around in his chair to rest his front along the back-support. I turned off the water and set the bowl to dry, turning to Hawkeye and leaning against the counter.

"I'm just… happy." I replied, still smiling and not feeling the need to be serious at the moment. Hawkeye simply raised his eyebrows as he finished his coffee.

"Hmm." He responded, looking at me oddly. "Alright then, ready to go?" At those words, Mikey immediately perked up, running to my room to get his leash. I grinned at the dog and Hawkeye stared at me. "Cap, seriously. Did eat one of Tony's special brownies?" When I looked at him questioningly, he sighed. "You know, pot brownies? Laced with weed, marijuana?"

"Oh, no. You can put that in brownies now?" I asked intrigued. At his shocked face I chuckled. "Hey, I was a college student once too… and it's not like it'll do anything now." He shook his head at me.

"Never woulda thought that _Captain America_ once experimented with pot…" Hawkeye muttered under his breath and I rolled my eyes, accepting the leash from the newly-returned Mikey.

"There's an awful lot to 'Captain America' that no one knows." I replied, kneeling to attach the leash. I rose to see Hawkeye looking at me skeptically.

"Like what?" he asked and I snorted, gesturing that we should get going. He stood up and we started walking. I looked at him as we walked out of the building.

"Like, I never dated Peggy, she was my best friend and we were very close, but not romantic." I answered, keeping my voice low. I felt Hawkeye's gaze. He touched my shoulder and I glanced at him.

"I'm sorry Cap, I didn't mean to pry; your business is your business… It's just your life was plastered over everything, hundreds of biographies, fan clubs all over discuss you, the wartime propaganda… I didn't think anyone could manage to pull a fast one over that." He said sincerely and I smiled.

"Hey, we're friends. You're allowed to know about me." I responded and he smiled back. We walked, just thinking in companionable silence as Mikey happily bounded about, stopping every few minutes so he could sniff something.

We reached the loop in the street and, as usual, I started to take the path that would lead us back home.

"Cap, we do this every day… Do you want to try somewhere else? I mean, Mike would probably like some different scenery." Hawkeye said and I nodded.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked, figuring he wanted to go somewhere specific.

"Well, there's this dog park that I saw, I kind a thought that Mikey might like to try it, play with some other dogs." He said, sounding a bit embarrassed. I suppressed my amusement at his discomfort.

"Which way?" Hawkeye smiled, his slight smile that I rather enjoyed, and led the way. _As a friend, of course. Friends like to see their friends are happy._ We reached the park and I let Mikey go unleashed, to play with some of the other dogs. We walked over to a bench and sat down, watching Mikey run around.

"This was a good idea, he seems to love it." I said and Hawkeye nodded. We sat, with him unusually quiet, for about fifteen minutes. _Well, he's normally quiet. Just not when we're alone. Usually we talk when we're together… I wonder if he's alright…_ Just as I started to ask him, he turned to me.

"Cap, I need to ask yo-" he started but our pockets both began beeping rather obnoxiously. We pulled out our phones and saw that Jarvis had sent an alert for us to return immediately. Meeting his slightly worried eyes, I whistled for Mikey who ran over quickly. Attaching his leash, we both sprinted to the street and hailed a cab, going home. In the cab, I glanced over at him, remembering something. I tapped his knee when I saw he was staring out the window.

"You were going to say something, what is it?" I asked and he hesitated before shaking his head.

"It's not important, it can wait until after we deal with whatever Stark needs." He replied and went back to looking out the window. I frowned, something is his tone felt… profoundly disappointed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok, as I said in the last chapter of Halloween, this one has a lot more chapters than normal...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Ah, lovebirds and the baby finally return. Pup needs to stay here, Fury says we've got a mission." Said Stark who rolled his eyes at both Hawkeye's and my indignant, and slightly flushed, glare.

"Go on, Mike. Go play with your toys." Hawkeye said, unclipping his leash. Mikey nodded, bit the leash and ran to our room as I shook my head. _That dog scares me sometimes…_ Hawkeye and I then walked into the meeting room and leaned on the wall, waiting for Fury to start.

"Avengers. A scientist has created living robots and is attempting to take over. She currently has several monsters attacking the harbor and is holding a group of school children who were touring her facility hostage. We need two teams, one to infiltrate her science facility to rescue the children and one to stop the monsters. Captain, I will leave it up to you to decide the teams." I glanced around the room, thinking quickly. _Thor and Hulk are not subtle; they'd be best suited to fighting the monsters. Same with Stark. BW and Hawkeye are both subtle enough to sneak in, but neither seem particularly good with children, especially scared children. _

"Bruce, Thor, Stark, you three are battling in the harbor. BW and Hawkeye… Can I talk to you for a moment?" They nodded and we walked to a corner of the room. "Ok, are either of you decent with small children?" They looked at each other and BW outright laughed.

"Steve… No. I'll go fight in the harbor." She said, walking away chuckling. Hawkeye watched her, clearly amused, and I looked at him questioningly.

"The first mission she and I worked together involved saving a group of children from being sold as slaves… While we were smuggling them out, they decided they really liked her. By the end of the mission, she was ready to sell them herself. I'll go to save the kids; I'm guessing you are as well?" He said and I nodded. We walked back to the main group.

"BW will be going to fight in the harbor as well. She's in charge of tactics, that means you _listen,_ Stark. Hawkeye and I will go to the science center to get the children." Fury nodded and told us that he would take us to the center. We then split up, Hawkeye and I going with SHIELD and the others going to the harbor.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yay, a mission! So, I'm just going to post I everything I have up to the funny, since they're so short.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Hawkeye and I crouched low; we had slipped past the guards and fences, and now only needed to get into the building. He made a small gesture and pointed out a door that had only one guard. I pointed at the camera and he gave me a look like I was simple, pulling out an arrow. I shook my head.

"If the feed goes down, they'll know someone is coming. They may hurt the kids." I whispered. He went back to surveying the area, mouthing curses and I rolled my eyes before looking as well. I saw a window inside a small inlet of the building; it was rather high up but was also out of view of the patrolling guards and had no camera. I tapped Hawkeye's shoulder and pointed to it questioningly. He studied it for a moment before nodding. He gestured for me to go ahead of him. Quietly, we moved quickly down to the window, at the last bit of covering foliage before a long stretch of lawn.

"We need to time this perfectly… or create a diversion." He whispered directly into my ear and I bit my lip. I watched the guard for a moment, it seemed that he wasn't paying that much attention and we could get past him without trouble.

"I think we can make it. Together or solo?" I whispered back and he immediately answered.

"Together, I don't think this will work twice." I nodded and I felt him touch my shoulder briefly as he moved to stand beside me. "Three, two, one, _go._" I said as quietly as I could and we took off, running as fast and quietly as we could. We made it to the inlet and he pulled me in. We took a few seconds to catch our breath, quietly at first, and calm down the adrenaline. I looked up and saw the window was about ten feet in the air.

"First or second?" I asked him and he looked at me questioningly until I pointed upwards. He thought a moment before answering.

"I'll go first." He replied and I nodded, kneeling.

"I'll give you a boost." I hooked my fingers together and he put his foot in my hand. I then carefully launched him, watching him fly up and catch the window. I kept watching, ready to catch him should he fall, he supported himself with a foot on either side of the inlet, useed a knife to force the lock, ed the window, and he gracefully crawled in. Hawkeye then tied a rope to… something and dropped it out the window. I took the rope, focused on trusting Hawkeye, and scaled the wall as quickly as I could. I then tried to get in the window without making too much noise as Hawkeye obviously suppressed laughter while watching the hallway. I managed to get in, retrieved the rope, he had tied it to some large machinery, and locked the window.

"Shut up, I'm bigger than you." I muttered to Hawkeye, only for him to chuckle very quietly at me. I rolled my eyes and looked around. _Some sort of storage room?_ "Which way to the kids, you think?" He shrugged.

"Probably the most inconvenient place for them to be. The basement? The lab?" I shook my head.

"Alright… how about simple..." I walked carefully to the door and glanced outside. "Left or right?" Hawkeye thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, the doorway was to the left, so right would lead deeper, hopefully into the lab. Let's go right." He replied and I nodded.

We were walking for a few minutes, remaining vigilant of course, when we reached a wall with a map on it. I stared at it in disbelief for a few minutes while Hawkeye snorted.

"Well, Fury said that the kids were touring, it makes sense." I shook my head, looking at it and touching the "YOU ARE HERE" arrow.

"This is too simple though…" I replied, tracing the shortest route to the labs. Hawkeye shrugged. I sighed. "Well, it looks like the labs are just down that corridor and to the right…" He nodded and we walked that way, me still thinking that this was far too easy.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Uh oh, I wonder what's going to happen...


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

We heard the room before we reached it, the sounds of children shrieking is hard to mask. Hawkeye and I looked at each other and broke out into a run, sprinting into the lab, to find the children playing in a ball pit. I stopped short and Hawkeye fell into me.

"Hawkeye, am I hallucinating or are they just playing in a ball pit?" Hawkeye didn't respond, so I started to turn when I saw him slumped on the ground, a hypodermic needle in his arm. I quickly bent, pulled out the needle and shoved it in my pocket for Bruce to analyze later. I heard deep laughter and I spun around, to see a man coming at me, holding another hypo. I simply raised my eyebrows and tossed my shield at him, striking him in the chest and knocking him down. I walked over.

"Nice try." I said before I punched him in the head, causing him to pass out. I heard a groan and took my shield, quickly moving back to Hawkeye who was coming to.

"Hawkeye, are you alright? How are you feeling?" I asked, and he bolted upright, grinning broadly.

"I FEEL GREAT!" He screamed, jumping. I stared in shock. "THE WORLD IS SINGING AND I WANT TO SING TOO! HAKUNA MATATA! HAKUNA MATATA!" I walked over and touched his arm.

"Hawkeye." I started but he grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"I think you are the greatest of us all and I've wanted to tell you that since I've met you." Hawkeye said; eyes bright and his voice vital. I just stared at him not sure what to make of this. He pulled my into a surprisingly tight, given his lithe figure, hug and buried his face into my neck. I hugged him back, still shocked and not sure what to do, worried that whatever was in the hypo was deadly. Automatically, I started rubbing his back and he smiled into my neck and I, not thinking, nuzzled the top of his head. Almost immediately my brain caught up with my actions and I stopped.

"Hawkeye, that man injected you with a drug. I need to make sure you're ok." I said, trying to get out of his grip so I could call in Fury. Hawkeye held on tighter.

"NOPE! You're here, EVERYTHING IS FINE." He shouted and I sighed, giving up on gentleness. I pried him off of me and looked at him, quickly regretting it. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Hawkeye, I just need to call Fury so we can get these kids out of here and back home where they belong." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. His lower lip wobbled and I saw two tears make it down his face before he began full-out sobbing.

"YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!" He cried and I held back a groan, pulling the unhelpful man into my arms and rocking us as we stood.

"Hush, Hawkeye. I lo-like you a lot. You're my best friend, hush. I just want to make sure you're ok, that nothing bad is going to happen to you." I said, biting my tongue. _What was with that stumble?_ Hawkeye hid his face in my chest and continued weeping. "It's ok, Hawkeye. I'm just worried about you, that's all." He pulled away from me, keeping his hands wrapped around my waist, his eyes still glistening.

"So you still like me?" He asked in a very small voice. I smiled reassuringly, wiping away the tears.

"Of course I do, Hawkeye. Nothing could change that." Hawkeye then smiled broadly, pulling me close in another hug and kissing both my cheeks. He then released me, suddenly, bounding off to the ball pit and screaming in joy along with the kids. I shook my head as I pulled out my phone.

"Director Fury? Yes, we have the children. The guards are still patrolling but we have the kids. I think they've been injected with some sort of… drug. I have two separate samples of it. Hawkeye also was injected with it."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yay, mysterious drugs!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Avengers or the song.  
**

* * *

"Alright, Captain… I think I've worked it out. This is a cocktail of several drugs, primarily ones that make you feel good as well as a few that enhance emotions and make them much stronger. Unfortunately, it has one chemical that I can't isolate; it seems to force the user to act completely dependent on their emotions. It seems to remove inhibitions. I think it would be best if you took Hawkeye and kept him with you, doing things he enjoys, until it wears off. And, ah, not ever leave his side… He seems to be attached. There aren't any kinds of dampeners I can safely give him, I don't know how they would react and the tech team hasn't broken the encryption on the computers yet." Bruce said, looking up from some read out. I held Hawkeye's hand, to keep him from running off or touching anything as he sang singsong nonsense under his breath.

"Cappppppppp'n and meeeeeee are in the lab with Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucie." He sang, starting to get loud, and I squeezed his hand. He pouted, looking at me. I tried to ignore it.

"Any idea when the crash will be?" I asked tensely, uncomfortable with the way the SHIELD agents were staring. Bruce shrugged.

"It's no longer active in the children, but we don't know when they were injected. It could last anywhere from a few hours to a few days… Given his height and weight, I'd guess just a few hours, but it really depends on his sensitivity to drugs." I groaned and he looked at me curiously. I shook my head.

"Thank you, Bruce. Come on, Hawkeye. Let's go." Hawkeye waved enthusiastically to the scientists as I quickly pulled him along. _Sober Hawkeye is going to be so very, very angry. _

"Where are we going now, Cap'n?" asked Hawkeye, skipping alongside me and swinging my hand.

"Well, Hawkeye. I thought we'd go home for a bit." I replied, resisting the urge to punch every single agent for their staring. Hawkeye smiled broadly at me.

"I like home. Home is safe. Home is _good_." He said, stopping his skipping and letting go of my hand, walking backwards. I nodded.

"Yes, home definitely is good. Home doesn't have _extremely rude people _who are being _incredibly stupid_ and about to get up close and personal with my shield." I said, staring at a cluster of agents. They immediately scattered, looking embarrassed and a bit scared. Hawkeye stopped walking and frowned at me, waiting for me to catch up to him. When I did, he walked into me repeatedly until I, with an inaudible sigh, put an arm around his waist. Hawkeye remained quiet, just holding onto me until we reached the car. Once inside, he started bouncing again.

"I wanna listen to music. Can you make the music go? Please?" He asked and I nodded, absentmindedly pressing the power button. It starting blasting music and Hawkeye stared at me with wide eyes. "It's so big. Make it smaller!" he screamed and I winced, turning down the volume and changing the station. Hawkeye immediately started singing along, or trying to, and I pulled out of the driveway, heading home. A song I rather enjoyed started playing and I smiled. Hawkeye nudged me. "Sing!" I hesitated but he poked me again. "Now!" I rolled my eyes and started to sing.

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

Hawkeye pulled my right hand off the wheel and I let him, lacing my fingers with his. He drew small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. He sang the chorus with me, our voices melding surprisingly well.

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders,_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away,_  
_But these small hours,_  
_These small hours still remain_

He stopped singing and I felt his intense gaze on me, my cheeks heated but my voice held strong.

_Let it slide,_  
_Let your troubles fall behind you_  
_Let it shine_  
_Until you feel it all around you_  
_And I don't mind_  
_If it's me you need to turn to_  
_We'll get by,_  
_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

"Perfect…" he whispered, so quiet I nearly missed it. He brushed his lips against my knuckles, holding my hand to his cheek.

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders,_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away,_  
_But these small hours,_  
_These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret_  
_Will wash away somehow_  
_But I cannot forget_  
_The way I feel right now_

I looked at him, I couldn't help it. I looked away from the road to see him, his eyes shut, a smile dancing on his face as he held my hand. I told myself that an eyelash must have fallen in my eye; I turned back to the road blinking hard.

_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away but these small hours_  
_These small hours, still remain,_  
_Still remain_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away_  
_But these small hours_  
_These little wonders still remain_

I finished and Hawkeye still held my hand. We pulled into the driveway and I squeezed his hand, he let go. When I opened my door, he jerked me out and pulled me into an incredibly tight hug. Hawkeye let me go and we shared a long look before he started bouncing again.

"You should sing more. Let's go sing!" he said and I smiled at him, gesturing to the door.

"Sure, I have a pretty good stereo. We could set it up, have a dance party?" I offered and Hawkeye nodded so fast he came up cross-eyed.

"Yes! Let's go!" He shouted, grabbing my hand and running us into the house, and I laughed as I followed. He threw open my door and shouted.

"MIKKKEEEEYYY! WE'RE HAVING A DANCE PARRRRTYYY!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, the song belongs to Rob Thomas and is called "Little Wonders". This is only the beginning of the songs, my friends. Only the beginning. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I dug out my stereo as Hawkeye hopped around my room. He suddenly jumped on my back, I grunted as I stumbled slightly.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing?" I asked, moving the stereo to one hand so I could support him with the other. I tried rather hard to not think about the feeling of his weight on my palm or what part of his body I was holding onto. He wriggled into a more comfortable position and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I wanna piggyback ride." He said, trying to bounce on my back. I sighed and he nuzzled the top of my head. "You smell nice. Let's run!" With an eye roll, I walked over to the door.

"I thought you wanted to have a dance party?" I pointed out, wondering if I could set down the radio. Hawkeye paused in his petting of my head to think.

"Both!" He exclaimed, squeezing my middle with his legs in his enthusiasm. "Let's go to the pool!" I shook my head and tucked the stereo closer to me, trying to move Hawkeye higher up on me so he didn't slip off.

"Alright then, just hold tight. I don't want you getting hurt." I replied and he kissed the top of my head. I carefully let go of him to open the door, quickly grabbing him when I felt him start to slide.

"You worry too much, I'm safe." He said, playing with my hair again. "You're here." I started to walk down the hallway, hoping that everyone was still out on cleanup and would feel the need to stay out celebrating; I knew sober Hawkeye would _not_ want the others to see him like this. Out of the blue, I felt my hair being jerked out.

"Ack, Hawkeye that's attached!" I said, wincing. He pulled again.

"Faster!" He shouted and I sighed, tightening my grip on both him and the stereo and jogging. I jumped slightly every few steps and each time he shrieked with laughter. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I laughed breathlessly along with him, ignoring the burn in my legs and sides. We reached the pool and Hawkeye pulled my hair again. Smiling to myself, I knew what he wanted. Dropping the stereo on the table as I ran past, hoping it didn't break, I sped up until I was running as fast as I could without risking a slip. I leapt into the pool, the deep end of course, and Hawkeye screamed, clutching to me like a monkey in a tornado. We crashed into the pool in a positively huge splash and my feet touched the bottom slightly. _And this side of the pool is about fifteen feet deep…_ I pushed us up and we reached the air quickly. I swam us to the edge and Hawkeye let go, holding onto the edge and grinning broadly.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME WE HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!" I started laughing and he just grinned at me.

"I think my feet are a bit too wet to run without falling." I answered when I could breathe again.

"Later?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled again and dove under water. I started to pull myself out and I felt him touch my foot. I glanced down and he came up to surface in front of me, floating in between me and the wall. There was perhaps half of an inch of space between us and I immediately froze. Hawkeye stared at me and I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing. He touched my upper lip, utterly fascinated and I shut my mouth, focusing on staying very, very still. Hawkeye traced the curve in my lip and I sighed softly, his eyes flicked up to mine and he smiled at me. "You're soft." He whispered before moving forward and wrapping his arms around me, snuggling in. I tentatively let go of the pool's edge with one hand, holding him. I felt Hawkeye's breath on my neck, it tickled and I smiled, shutting my eyes. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he shoved me, pushing me under the water. I burst out and he laughed, swimming madly away. I pushed off the edge and chased after him, grabbing his foot and pulling him backwards.

"Nooooooooo!" He shrieked and I chuckled, moving to grab him by the waist, kicking harder to make sure we both stayed afloat.

"I caught you!" I declared and he pouted.

"No faaaaaaaaaair, you're supposed to let me win!" I raised my eyebrows and he reached out a hand and tried to force them back down. "No brows! Stay down!" I allowed him to push them down and he smiled. I then raised the right one and he pouted again, so I let it fall. He tapped my forehead. "Stay, no move." He ordered and I waggled my eyebrows, so he splashed me.

"Hawkeye!" I said indignantly. Hawkeye laughed and wiggled out of my grasp, swimming a few feet away.

"I want muuuuuuuuuuuuusic!" He announced and I rolled my eyes, swimming over to the edge.

"Give me a minute then." I said and he didn't respond, too busy splashing and making ripples. I pulled myself out of the pool and jogged lightly over to the table. I dried my hand on one of the towels and plugged in the stereo, setting it up on a station and putting the volume on pretty loud.

"CAAAAAAAAAAPPPP'NNNN COME SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM WITH ME!" shouted Hawkeye, waving frantically. I shook my head and went back to the pool, diving in and coming up silently behind him. I reached out a hand and tapped his shoulder.

"Boo!" I said and he screamed, twisting around to face me.

"CAP YOU CAME!" shouted Hawkeye and he splashed me. "Chase me!" He then swam away and I wiped the water out of my eyes before diving under and swimming after him.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ah, a drugged Hawkeye is a happy Hawkeye.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

We splashed around in the pool for a few hours before Hawkeye started complaining about being cold and hungry, so I took him to his room. I told him to change and started to walk away; he started whimpering and asking if I hated him. I wound up waiting in his room, covering my eyes and sitting on his bed as he babbled about clothes and danced about his room as he got dressed in dry clothing. He jumped on my lap and tried to wrestle with me while mostly naked and I was forced to stay very, very still and not think about the writhing, bare-skinned Hawkeye on my lap and very gently get him to get off of me. We then went to my room where he proceeded to attempt to dress me, rummaging through my wardrobe and flinging random clothes at me. After about twenty minutes of me standing there in my smalls, shivering, he decided to let me choose. Now we stood in the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, glancing in the refrigerator for inspiration. At silence, I looked at him sitting on the counter.

"I want…. Food." He replied, stroking a non-existent beard. I groaned.

"What _kind_ of food, Hawkeye?" I clarified and he sighed, put upon.

"THE FOOD KIND, DUUUUHHH." I shook my head and pulled out some hamburger meat.

"Spaghetti and meatballs it is." I said and he nodded vigorously.

"Yea, that kind! I wanna help!" Hawkeye jumped off the table and grabbed a knife. "I'll cut stuff!" I stared at him, alarmed.

"Hawkeye… put the knife back. We don't need to cut anything, please put that down before you- No!" I said, putting the package on the counter and stepping towards him. He had dropped the knife as I spoke and I dove, seeing that it was about to hit his foot. I caught it, but the blade sliced my palm and I hissed, quickly taking the knife with my left hand and clenching my right. I dropped the knife in the sink and held my bleeding hand above it.

"CAP'N YOU'RE BLEEDING OH MY GOD YOU'RE DYING DON'T DIE I'LL GET A TOWEL!" screamed Hawkeye, running around before snatching a kitchen towel and grabbing my hand. He wrapped it haphazardly, clearly panicked, and I shushed him.

"Hawkeye, it's ok, breathe. I'm fine, it's just a cut. Relax." I soothed and he stared at me wildly.

"NO YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" He replied, breathing heavily, and I saw he was on the edge of hyperventilating. I reached out my left hand and touched his face, gently making him look me in the eye.

"Hawkeye. Breathe with me. In, out. In, out. In, out. Relax, I'm fine. I've been shot before, this is _just_ a cut, I'm perfectly fine." I watched his breathing even out as he calmed down. He took my hand and I let him. Hawkeye slowly unwrapped the towel and I ignored the flash of pain when the pressure released. When the cut was exposed, it wasn't that deep but was rather long; he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I broke your hand." He whispered, the tears streaking down his face. Hawkeye looked so miserable that I acted on instinct, and I wiped tears away with my left hand.

"No, the knife did. It was an accident, Hawkeye. It's ok." I said softly and he shook his head, breath hitching before he started sobbing.

"I-I made you- bleed! It's so- red! I-I-I-" He started to shout hysterically and I moved my hand to his lower back, pulling him close while keeping my still-bleeding hand away from him. I hugged him and rubbed his back with my left hand, making soothing sounds and trying to calm him down. He clutched to me, fingers digging into my back and his tears soaking through my shirt sleeve. After a few minutes, he sniffed and pulled away. I allowed him and reached behind me, grabbing a tissue and handing him it. Hawkeye blew his nose and threw it away, still looking rather upset.

"Hawkeye?" I said and he looked at me. "You're still my friend." He sniffed and his eyes teared up again. _Ok, perhaps not the right thing to say…_

"YOU'RE SO NICE I DON'T DESERVE IT WHY ARE YOU SO NIIIIIIIICEEEE!" he cried, falling onto me, again. I looked up at the ceiling as I started stroking his back.

"You do deserve it, hush. You're my friend. Please stop crying, it's ok." I said, rocking us slightly. I glanced at my cut and saw that it had stopped bleeding. This bout of tears, thankfully, lasted only a few seconds before he let go of me.

"I'll get the first aid kit." He said quietly, sniffing and I nodded.

"Thank you, Hawkeye." I replied and he ran off. I turned to the sink and twisted the knob, sticking my hand under the water to rinse away the blood. Hawkeye returned quickly and, with his help, my hand was bandaged in a few moments. After cleaning up the mess, I looked at him. "So, spaghetti and meatballs. Want some music while we cook?" He nodded quickly and I smiled. "Why don't you set it up, you can be radio master." I offered and he grinned.

"Yea! I'll go get my iPod!" He sprinted off again and I shook my head before collecting the various things I needed to get dinner cooking.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A Hawkeye ruled entirely by his emotions? Yes. A musical Hawkeye? Yes. Awkward nudity? Yes. You guys have anything specific that you'd like? Tell me! I'll throw it in. Even if it's something random, like... I dunno, Mikey gets a girlfriend.

Also, there will be another story in this series. Possibly two. I don't even know anymore.

I like to upload at weird times. I like to know if anyone else is up at 2am for no apparent reason. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Avengers. Or the songs.  
**

* * *

By the time Hawkeye returned, he had taken a surprisingly long time, I had a pot of sauce simmering away, the water was set to boil and the meatballs were in the oven. I looked up, wondering what had taken him so long and saw he was twirling a pencil while fiddling with the iPod. Mikey also wandered in with him and bumped my leg in greeting. I dropped a hand to scratch his ears and music started playing and I smiled, knowing the song well.

"I like this song." He declared, hopping back on the counter. He started singing and I hummed along lightly.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_

I heard Hawkeye jump off the counter and start dancing around. I glanced at the pot, it wasn't boiling yet.

_After my dreaming_  
_I woke with this fear_  
_What am I leaving_  
_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_

Hawkeye suddenly grabbed my hand and started jumping around, holding my hands and looking at me beseechingly. I chuckled and danced with him, watching the joy on his face.

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_And don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

He released my hands, laughing as he sang.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

He jumped up and grabbed my face.

"It's a lie, you are." He whispered before letting go and dancing some more. He then patted his knees and Mikey obediently jumped up. Hawkeye took his paws and lead him about the room as I shook my head, watching him. Mikey didn't seem to mind hopping about on two legs as Hawkeye bounced around.

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_  
_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

Hawkeye released Mikey's paws and dropped to his knees, singing to the dog. I chuckled when Mikey started howling along and Hawkeye smiled, clearly delighted with the duet.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending someone else can come_  
_And save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_

I looked at the pot and saw that it was finally almost boiling.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Hawkeye knelt a few feet away from me, hand raised out as he belted this last verse out as loud as he could. Mikey let him have a solo and begged me, puppy dog eyes wide and _almost_ as adorably powerful as Hawkeye's. I pretended I didn't just think that and tossed Mikey a treat.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending someone else can come_  
_And save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_  
_I can't be who you are_

I watched him, not bothering to deny the affection in my gaze anymore, and he jumped up, grinning.

"Your turn!" He declared, thrusting the iPod in my hand. "It's playing random songs; you have to sing whatever comes up!" I rolled my eyes, waiting for the song to start. When it did, I hesitated but sang.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I set the iPod down on the counter and poured the spaghetti into the pot, making sure I sang loudly enough so he could hear me over the sounds of boiling. I glanced over my shoulder to see him sitting on the floor, watching me steadily as he stroked Mikey's fur.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

I took the meatballs out of the oven and carefully mixed them in with the sauce.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay! Woah. Stay! Woah…_

I turned and rested on the counter, meeting Hawkeye's intense stare. Mikey yawned and then shook his head, apparently disagreeing with something. He laid his head down on Hawkeye and went to sleep.

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

I held the last note for a long time and opened my eyes, not aware I had shut them. Hawkeye stood in front of me, smiling.

"I like your voice." He announced. "But I'm hungry. I want food now." I chuckled and handed him the iPod.

"Well, dinner is just about done. Grab yourself a drink, I just need to strain the noodles."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The first song is "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park and the second one is "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

You all are going to love the next chapter or I'll eat my watch.

Mikey/Hawkeye dancing, with a little Mikey singing as well! I rather like that idea, thanks Trinn!

Disney doesn't fit in this chapter, but it will be in here.

Last-Babylonian: Thanks! :D

To all my 2am friends: Yay for weird sleep cycles! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Avengers or the next song.**

* * *

We ate quickly; both of us had missed lunch while on the mission and were therefore quite hungry. After I had taken the dishes to the kitchen, Hawkeye was bouncing around again.

"MORE MUSIC!" he shouted and I shook my head.

"Hawkeye, ho-" I started, not really wanting to sing and dance anymore. He glared. I immediately backed down.

"Ok, ok. More music, go ahead." He smiled, presumably queuing up the next song and looking at me expectantly.

"You didn't dance last time, so it's still your turn." Hawkeye informed me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn-" I started and he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Just sing!" I rolled my eyes again and he flicked my nose. "Bad Cap! Sing!" I tapped his hand and he removed it. "_Now_ sing." He pressed play and when the song started, I shook my head.

"Why do you even _have_ this song?" I asked and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and started singing.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! _

_I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

Hawkeye sang the toucan's, Zazu, piece for me. I grabbed him and we twirled, he laughed as I spun him around the room.

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

I roared as I led him in a wild, twirling dance around the room.

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

I let go of him, throwing my arms dramatically in the air.

_No one saying do this / Now when I said that-_

_No one saying be there / What I meant was-_

_No one saying stop that / What you don't realize-_

_No one saying see here / Now see here!_

_Free to run around all day / That's definitely out-_

_Free to do it all my way!_

I started dancing like a jitterbug and he fell over watching me, bright red from how hard he was laughing.

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

He managed to put on a serious face and shook a finger in my face.

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

I bit his finger and he looked affronted before giggling some more, quickly pulling himself together for his solo.

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

He flapped his arms at me and I roared back.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Not yet_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

I threw myself to my knees, sliding on the floor as I singed as loudly as I could.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_Just can't wait_

_To be king!_

The song ended and I breathed heavily, grinning broadly at Hawkeye before clapping was heard. I looked up to see BW, Bruce, Thor, and Stark all watching us from the doorway. I shot up like a bullet and swore repeatedly under my breath. Hawkeye bounced over to me.

"Look, Cap! They like your singing too!" He said excitedly. "Aren't you supposed to bow now?" I shook my head, hoping this was just a nightmare.

"Yea, Cap. Take a bow, it was a truly… breathtaking performance. I, personally, loved the raw emotion in that ending." Stark said.

"I did not know that you had aspirations to be a king, friend." said Thor. I shut my eyes.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked, focusing on breathing. I opened my eyes once I was calm again.

"Well, we now know that you are _sooo_ whipped." Replied Stark. I turned to Hawkeye.

"Hey, Hawkeye, how would you like to do anything that involves us not being here right now?" I asked and he pouted.

"But I wanna talk with Natasha." I rubbed my forehead.

"BW, how would you like to go see a movie? Hawkeye, would you like to see a movie?" I asked, on the verge of begging.

"Ah, it might not be safe to have him out among the public right now… We don't know what he'll do." Said Bruce. I looked up at the ceiling. I then grabbed Hawkeye's hand and started walking down the hallway, grabbing BW's on my way.

"Goodnight Simba!" called Stark and I heard Bruce start laughing as I stormed down the hall.

"Capppp'n… You're hurting my hand." Said Hawkeye and I automatically loosened my grip.

"Damn, Steve, you really _are_ well trained." Muttered BW. I didn't reply, I just let go of her to open the door. I moved out of the way and gestured for them to go in.

"There you go, Hawkeye. I will be back in a few moments, I have something I need to do. BW, watch him." I shut the door and walked away, trying to quell the homicidal thoughts in favor of how to convince Stark to not tell _anyone_ of what he just saw.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Disney owns that song, it's called "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (from the Lion King).

There will be more Disney, but it would be weird if Hawkeye and Cap were always _alone_ in the tower. Plus, who wouldn't want to watch Cap sing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"

This chapter makes me happy :D Poor Cap.

Amy: I actually really like that idea... It doesn't fit in this story, but I think I'm going to incorporate it into the next one, which will be posted the day of or the day after the last chapter (#15) of this one.

Arai8: Hmmmmmmmm, I shall see if I can sneak it in. Methinks it will have to wait for the next story though. Methinks I also like the word methinks. Did you know it's a real world? Methinks I did not. Hehe. I'm done now.

So, the next like... three chapters are really short. But this story is also rather long so... I dunno. It balances out I think.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

After breaking into the security room, again, and deleting the reecordings, again, I walked around looking for Stark. I found him in his workroom, messing around with a blueprint.

"Stark. What will it take for me to convince you to _never_ tell that story, ever?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Captain, x-ray vision, invisibility, and a key to the women's locker room wouldn't make me." He replied and I rubbed my eyes. "Hey, it might help you get a date, at least. Women like family men; you can't get more family-man than willing to sing Disney." I looked at him.

"When did I ever even mention wanting a date?" I asked and he looked at me appraisingly.

"Well, it's been what, seventy years since your last one? Unless you and Hawkeye…" Stark said, twirling a glass of amber liquid as he raised his eyebrows. "Not that'd I judge of course. Certainly explains how easily you dropped to your knees..." He drained the glass and I just stared at him before shaking my head. _Lose that mental picture, soldier. Focus. _

"No, just... No. Look, tell the story if you'd like, I'll even agree that I did it, but leave Hawkeye out of it. Say I was singing on my own." I bargained and he sighed.

"That's the best part though, the trained assassin singing and flapping his wings…" Stark replied and I stared at him. He sighed. "Fine. Only because I think he'd shoot me if I told anyone. But if any agents ask, you can't deny it. I won't, of course, tell any reporters. Can't have it getting out that the leader of the Avengers wants to be king, might cause a politcal issue." I shook my head.

"Thanks, I think. Oh, don't mention this to Hawkeye either." I said and he nodded, with another long-suffering sigh. I started to leave but he spoke.

"Oh, and Cap? Seriously, if you two _are_ together, I don't care. I'll still torture you just as much as always." I just nodded, understanding what he meant. I left and went to my room, speeding up when I heard how hard BW was laughing. _Oh great, what is he telling her…_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Short chapter with another short one on the way. And then _another_ really short one. But then two more normal-1000 word ones and it's all done (for this story). I'm uploading all three together though.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I opened the door and found them laying on my bed, gossiping happily while Mikey idly chewed a bone. Mike looked at me and I scratched his head. BW glanced at me.

"Steve, I never pegged you for a cuddler." She said and I looked at the ceiling again, wondering if it was wrong to wish for a supervillian to attack the city. Hawkeye giggled.

"He also is very touchy-feely when he hugs." He whispered conspiratorially and I took a deep breath before plastering on the fakest smile I've ever forced.

"BW, it's been great to see you. Go now." I said cheerfully and she chuckled, standing up.

"Alright Clint, we really need to have more chats like this. Have fun with Steve... But not _too_ much fun." She said and he giggled. "Goodnight, Steve." She fluttered her fingers at Hawkeye before leaving. He waved happily back and I looked at him, shaking my head.

"Cap! I wanna ride a bike!" He exclaimed and I thought for a moment before smiling.

"You know what, Hawkeye? That's the best idea you've had all day. Do you want to see my apartment? It's only a little ways away, we could stay over there." I said and he nodded.

"Like a sleepover! Yea, let's go!" He leapt off the bed and looked at Mikey. "But what about Mikey? We can't leave him here all alone…" I hesitated for a moment, thinking.

"Well, if you want to ride a bike, I have a sidecar for my motorcycle. I could put him in that and you could ride behind me. It's like a bike, just with a motor." Hawkeye looked at me, grinning.

"I wanna ride a motorcycle!" He shouted and I flashed a smile.

"Great, let's go. Come on, Mikey." I said and we left. I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in as well as Mikey's and snuck out of the tower and into the garage. I quickly attached the sidecar and Mikey jumped in. Shoving the bag in the saddlebag and putting a helmet on Hawkeye's head, I straddled the bike and tapped the back.

"Hop on, Hawkeye." I saw the hesitation in his eyes and I smiled reassuringly. "I've been driving her for years, I won't let a single bit of asphalt even touch you." He nodded slowly and got on, scooting as close as he could to me and getting a good grip around my waist. I twisted the handle and we were off.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ooooh Cap is taking Hawkeye home, to be alone in his apartment. I wonder what will happen...


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of my apartment and Hawkeye bolted into the house as rain started to fall.

"HUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRY IT'S RAAAAAAAAAINING!" he shouted and I shook my head, letting Mikey out and grabbing our bags. I jogged to the door and unlocked it, shoving, gently of course, Hawkeye in. Suddenly, I realized something; I pulled Hawkeye closer to whisper in his ear.

"The people here don't know I'm Captain America. Call me Steve while we're here." I said and he nodded seriously.

"My name is Cliiiiiiiiiiint Barton, nice to meet-cha!" He declared and I smiled as I shut the door, heading up the steps.

"Come on, Clint." He bounded up behind me and I unlocked my door, allowing Hawkeye to enter ahead of me. Mikey walked in, sniffed around and promptly jumped onto the couch and went to sleep. I shook my head as I shut the door, relocking it. Hawkeye poked me.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvie. I want music and singing." He said and I shook my head.

"Clint, this is an apartment, my neighbors probably wouldn't appreciate the noise." I replied and he shook his head quickly.

"Nope! Fury sent 'Tasha here _weeks_ ago to soundproof it. Watch!" He said and then screamed a bloodcurdling, high-pitched and drawn out screech. I clamped my hand on his mouth and he waggled his eyebrows. I listened, but no one banged on my door or shouted. Hawkeye licked my hand and I jerked it away. "See? MUSIC TIME!" He pulled out his iPod and I groaned.

"Fine, Hawkeye. But I'm _not_ dancing this time."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Awwwwh, Cap thinks he gets to make decisions! Ok, last of the short chapters, next one is the usual long one.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and three rounds of tears, Hawkeye and I were dancing and singing in between much laughter.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! _  
_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!_

Hawkeye was twirling like a ballerina as he screamed/shouted the words and I was just on the ground, beet red as I laughed. The song ended and he collapsed on the ground, looked at me, and grinned like a lunatic.

"It's your turn now!" he declared and I chuckled, sitting up and stretching, waiting for the music to start. I snorted when I heard the opening music and he shrugged, still grinning. I sang anyways, changing the words slightly on a random impulse.

_For a long time we've been  
marching off to battle  
In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle  
Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
easy to ignore_

I pounded my feet and stomped around with a pout on my face. Hawkeye watched me.

_Hey, think of instead_  
_A boy worth fighting for_  
_Huh?_  
_That's what I said_  
_A boy worth fighting for_

I pitched my voice high for that part and Hawkeye smiled at the word change.

_I want him paler than the_  
_moon with eyes that_  
_shine like stars_

I made finger-glasses around my eyes and wiggled my fingers.  
_  
My boy will marvel at  
my strength, adore my  
battle scars_

I strutted about the room and Hawkeye threw a pillow at me, laughing.  
_  
I couldn't care less what he'll  
wear or what he looks like  
It all depends on what  
he cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken  
Mmm_

I pretended to take a bite out of the pillow and then snuggled it.

_Bet the local boys thought_  
_you were quite the charmer_

I batted my eyes at Hawkeye who raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
_  
And I'll bet the men all love  
a man in armor  
You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A boy worth fighting for_

_My boy will think I have no faults_  
_That I'm a major find_  
_How 'bout a boy who's got a brain_  
_Who always speaks his mind?_  
_Nah!_  
_My manly ways and turn of_  
_phrase are sure to thrill him_  
_He thinks he's such a sex-stud finder!_

I winced at that part, having gone with the first possible phrase that had the right amount of syllables. Hawkeye fell over in silent laughter regardless. I made sure I switched voices for each part.

_I've a boy back home who's_  
_unlike any other_  
_Yeah, the only boy who'd_  
_love him is his father_  
_But when we come home_  
_in victory they'll line up_  
_at the door_  
_What do we want?_  
_A boy worth fighting for_  
_Wish that I had_  
_A boy worth fighting for_  
_A boy worth fighting_

Hawkeye clapped and I mock-bowed.

"I never knew that the entire cast of Mulan was gay." He said contemplatively, once again stroking a non-existent beard. I raised my eyebrows.

"Clint, Shang fell in love with _Ping_, not Mulan, at least not at first." I pointed out and he laughed. "I do believe it's your turn now." I said and he shook his head.

"Nope! I wanna watch Mulan now." He said and I rolled my eyes, getting up and walking to my television.

"I don't know if I have it." I said, glancing through my assorted DVDs, knowing I didn't have it but not wanting to deal with tears. Hawkeye sighed and shoved me onto the couch. Mikey barked in protest and jumped off, opting to sit on the chair instead, and going straight back to sleep.

"Steeeeeeeeeevie, Stevie, Stevie. We really need to teach you technology." He said, taking my remote and doing... something. Suddenly, Mulan came on and I looked at him.

"...You didn't put anything in the DVD player." I said, confused. He shook his head, plopping down on my lap.

"It's called 'On Demand'." Hawkeye answered, making himself comfortable and me decidedly uncomfortable. I waited for him to stop wiggling and then, gently, shoved him off.

"Heeeeeeeey I was cozy." He said, pouting. I raised my eyebrows and he huffed. "Mean Stevie." He laid down on the couch and rested his head in my lap. I sighed and he smiled at me lazily. "Mine now." The movie started and I absentmindedly pet his hair as we watched it. When "Reflection" started playing, I heard sniffling and I glanced down, Hawkeye was crying as he watched. I wiped his eyes and he looked at me.

"It's so saaaad." He whispered and I nodded, stroking his cheek. "They won't let her be herself."

"But she ends up happy." I replied and he nodded, looking back at the television. I watched him, thinking. A little while later, he jumped out of my lap.

_Let's get down to business_  
_ To defeat the Huns_  
_ Did they send me daughters_  
_ When I asked for sons?_  
_ You're the saddest bunch_  
_ I ever met_  
_ But you can bet_  
_ Before we're through_  
_ Mister, I'll make a man_  
_ out of you_

He danced at me, copying the choreography on screen nearly perfectly. I was impressed.

_ Tranquil as a forest_  
_ But on fire within_  
_ Once you find your center_  
_ you are sure to win_  
_ You're a spineless, pale_  
_ pathetic lot_  
_ And you haven't got a clue_  
_ Somehow I'll make a man_  
_ out of you_

_ I'm never gonna catch_  
_ my breath_  
_ Say good-bye to those_  
_ who knew me_  
_ Boy, was I a fool in school_  
_ for cutting gym_  
_ This guy's got 'em_  
_ scared to death_  
_ Hope he doesn't see_  
_ right through me_  
_ Now I really wish that I_  
_ knew how to swim_

Hawkeye mimicked their voices, still dancing along. I smiled as he moved.

_ (Be a man)_  
_ We must be swift as_  
_ the coursing river_  
_ (Be a man)_  
_ With all the force_  
_ of a great typhoon_  
_ (Be a man)_  
_ With all the strength_  
_ of a raging fire_  
_ Mysterious as the_  
_ dark side of the moon_

_ Time is racing toward us_  
_ till the Huns arrive_  
_ Heed my every order_  
_ and you might survive_  
_ You're unsuited for_  
_ the rage of war_  
_ So pack up, go home_  
_ you're through_  
_ How could I make a man_  
_ out of you?_

I watched him walk away dejectedly before coming back with a foot-stomp.

_ (Be a man)_  
_ We must be swift as_  
_ the coursing river_  
_ (Be a man)_  
_ With all the force_  
_ of a great typhoon_  
_ (Be a man)_  
_ With all the strength_  
_ of a raging fire_  
_ Mysterious as the_  
_ dark side of the moon_

_ (Be a man)_  
_ We must be swift as_  
_ the Coursing river_  
_ (Be a man)_  
_ With all the force_  
_ of a great typhoon_  
_ (Be a man)_  
_ With all the strength_  
_ of a raging fire_  
_ Mysterious as the_  
_ dark side of the moon_

When the song was over, he dropped back onto the couch and snuggled into my side.

"Shang reminds me of you." he informed me and I shook my head. "Really, and not just cause he's the captain and super. He tries so hard to do his job and make his troops better... And you totally thought we sucked majorly when we first got together."

"No, I thought you all needed work. And look, now we work together rather well." I replied and he nodded, rubbing his head into my arm until I held him to me. Hawkeye sighed contentedly and we settled in to watch the rest of the film. He yawned when the movie was done; I glanced at the clock as saw that it was nearly midnight.

"Hey, Clint. Do you want to go to bed now?" I asked and he nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sleepy. I wanna go to bed." Hawkeye answered with another large yawn. I stood up and offered him my hand. I pulled him up and he held my arm, nuzzling my shoulder, I allowed it with another small smile.

"Come on, the bed is this way." I said and he nodded, letting me lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, the first song is "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls and the second one is "A Girl Worth Fighting For" (Which I changed 'Girl' to 'Boy') and the third one is "I'll Make a Man Out of You", both by Disney in Mulan.

So, there are definitely going to be two more stories, _possibly_ more. So, if there's any sideeffects you like, tell me. I'll consider them.

Yay disney! :D

Gray95: Dude. I thought the same thing. I had this written and I was all "No, it's too much disney, I should use a different song." and I was about to change it and then you reviewed. So, "I'll Make a Man Out of You" stays! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

We were almost to my room when he stopped on a dime.

"Hey! I did another one, it's your turn!" Hawkeye accused and I sighed, glancing at him. "Sing! One more! And don't forget to dance." He pulled the iPod out of his pocket and started the music. When I heard it I groaned and he stared at me, the threat lurking in his eyes. I, bidding goodbye to any chance of non-awkwardness when sober Hawkeye returned, pulled him close. I placed one of his hands on my waist and he seemed to understand what I was doing and we got into position. I hoped I remembered how to do this. I sang, quietly, as we swayed.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

We danced, just a simple slow dance. One, two, one two. I tried not to think about how it felt to hold him like this.

_A life goes by_  
_Romantic dreams must die_  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_  
_And now forever I know_  
_All that I want is to hold you_  
_So close_

Hawkeye gazed straight into my eyes and I knew I was blushing. He smiled and moved closer, resting his head on my shoulder.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_  
_Almost believing this one's not pretend_  
_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_  
_So far, we are, so close_

I hoped that he wouldn't remember this; I prayed he wouldn't remember this.

_How could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now?_  
_We're so close_  
_To reaching that famous happy ending_  
_Almost believing this one's not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_  
_So close_  
_So close_  
_And still so far_

My voice lost volume until it was barely a whisper. Hawkeye pulled back and looked at me, brushing a finger down the side of my cheek. I didn't dare breathe, I just held him and we continued dancing, despite the song having been over.

"Cap." Hawkeye breathed gently, lifting up his head and meeting my eyes. I didn't say anything, just held him tighter for a moment, and then let go.

"Come on, you need to get to bed. You said you were tired." I reminded and he frowned for a moment before yawning.

"I'm sleepy. I wanna go to bed." He said and he took my hand, starting to walk again. I looked at the ceiling, pleading with it that he wouldn't remember any of this. _I can't do this much longer. _

"Come _ooooooooon_, Stevie! It's bedtime!" Hawkeye said, jerking my hand when he decided we weren't going fast enough. I opened the door for him and he jumped onto my bed, making himself comfortable. I started to leave, hoping he would allow me to sleep on the couch. I flicked off the lights.

"Capppp'n…" I heard him whisper. I looked over, deciding not to correct him on my name.

"What?"

"I'm scared. I don't like the dark. Come here." He said in a small voice and I, knowing I would not be able to fight him when he was like that, just went over and crawled to him on the bed. "Hold me." He ordered and I, with an unseen sigh, climbed under the covers and he snuggled right up to me. His face was right up to mine and I swallowed, trying to look away.

"Cap?" Hawkeye said and I glanced at him. His face seemed to get closer and I felt his breath on my cheek. "What if… this isn't pretend?" I blinked at him, not getting it, too focused on his face that was so close to mine. He stared into my eyes and I stared back, watching him. _You're his commanding officer and friend. FRIEND. _Hawkeye's face came closer and I fought the many warring urges. _FRIEND AND OFFICER BACK AWAY BA-_ I was too slow and he kissed me softly, a brief and chaste kiss. He traced my lips with a finger before smiling at me.

"Nighty night… Stevie." Hawkeye whispered. He then nuzzled into my chest and promptly passed out. I touched my lips, trying to work through the shock and the panic. _Sober Hawkeye is going to... I don't even know. Probably kill me. And I'll deserve it too. Please don't remember this._ I watched the man, unable to sleep myself, and one thought kept buzzing around my head. _What just happened?  
_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
_

The song is "So Close" from Enchanted (another Disney film. And I'm done with the Disney... For now.).

Last-Babylonian: Kissing, yes! Adorableness, I think so! Sobriety, not so much. 2/3 of your day was made? There will _eventually _be sober slash. But, we have graduated from random face kissing to lips. We're getting there! I need to make sure I drive Cap right to the brink of insanity.

I just want to say, thank you all so much for the reviews! :D If you suggested something and it's not here, it will be incorporated in the sequel (or possibly the sequel's sequel).

On a completely unrelated note, has anyone played the flash game K.O.L.M.? It's brilliant. I just played the sequel. It's so... awesome.

Back to the story, one more chapter here (unless something occurs) and then I'll start the next one. Which, erm, might be a bit late... the next one requires a touch of research so I can make sure it has some modicum of logic involved. But the next one will be posted Saturday (that's the 4th of August) at the _latest_.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I woke up and he was still asleep. I carefully got out of bed without waking him and ran to the bathroom. I took some deep breaths, shutting my eyes tight as I sat on the floor, trying to forget the dream I just had. _I am so screwed._ I stood up and splashed myself in the face with cold water, and looked at the mirror. _Commanding officer and friend. Nothing. More. _I took another deep breath and straightened up, forcing myself to forget the dream and also how he fel- _no, it was just him under the influence of drugs, forget it_. I walked out of the room shaking my head. I poured some food for Mikey, scratched the top of his head and glanced down the hall where Hawkeye still slept.

I walked into my kitchen and pulled out some eggs before I remembered how he said that he didn't like them. I grabbed some bacon instead and popped some bread down the toaster. I quickly had a tray of breakfast, complete with orange juice, and I quietly carried it into my bedroom, setting it on the nightstand. I checked on Hawkeye, he was very deeply asleep and I smiled before fleeing. I sat down on the couch for a moment before Mikey looked at me with a whine. I sighed, standing up and attaching his leash.

"Come on boy, you need to be fast. I don't want Hawkeye to wake up alone."

Mikey was done and we went back up the steps, I ran, hoping Hawkeye didn't wake up sober and jump out a window or something. I checked on him and found him still asleep, food untouched. I frowned, deciding that he must have been worn out from all the dancing. I tiptoed out and sat on the couch again, wondering what to do as I laid there. _Please don't let Hawkeye remember what he did._ I wound up dozing for a while before I heard a groan and a crash. I jumped up and bolted to my room, seeing Hawkeye sitting up and covered with his breakfast. I flicked on the light, raising my eyebrows.

"Why am I covered in food and where am I this time?" He asked, blandly. I swallowed, not sure how to tell him what happened without causing another Hawkeye-hides-from-the-world-for-weeks. _Ah, sober Hawkeye returns..._

"Well, do you remember the mission and finding the kids?" I asked and he nodded. "You were injected with a drug." I said and he groaned, dropping back down.

"Great. What did I do this time?" I hesitated.

"You don't remember anything?" I said, hoping. He shook his head.

"No, it's all hazy. I just remember… music. And where are we?" he replied.

"My apartment. Why don't you go take a shower while I make you some more breakfast?" I said and he nodded, standing up.

"Sorry for ruining the first one… and making a huge mess everywhere." Hawkeye said somewhat sheepishly. I shrugged.

"It's fine, let me just grab the sheets. Your bag is already in the bathroom, it's right across from this room." He nodded and walked away as I rolled up the sheets, trying to keep the mess contained within them. _He doesn't remember. Such a… bittersweet feeling. Why am I so oddly... sad?  
_

Hawkeye came out of the shower and walked over.

"Cap?" He started and I shook my head, putting the new plate of bacon and toast, along with a mug of coffee, on the table.

"Steve; it may be soundproof in here but I don't want to risk it." I said and he nodded.

"I suppose that high-me told you my name was Clint then." Hawkeye replied, clearly irritated as he sat down.

"Yes, you or he did." I sat down across from him, sipping my coffee.

"Did I say anything else?" He asked, glancing up at me. "And thank you for cooking for me, you didn't have to." I shrugged.

"You mostly ordered me around." I answered, choosing to not mention his other comments but not technically lying. He ate his toast quietly for a moment.

"Sorry for that then." Hawkeye replied after finishing his toast. He ate a piece of bacon, thinking for a moment. "You didn't cook eggs." He muttered before looking at me. I looked back, confused.

"You don't like eggs." I said, hesitating. "Or do you? I can make some." He shook his head, sitting back.

"No, I don't. But how did you know?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You mentioned it once… during the morphine high." I replied. He stared at me.

"That was… almost two months ago." He stated and I nodded. "You remembered that random and mostly useless piece of trivia, from two months ago." I nodded again.

"It's not useless, if I didn't know I would have made them and you wouldn't have eaten breakfast." I pointed out and Hawkeye shook his head.

"You… Just. Well, did I do anything… odd this time? Do we have a cat now too? And why are we in your apartment?" He asked and I sighed.

"First things first… The drug you were injected with was a blend; the scientist called it Project Euphoric Honesty because it removed inhibitions and heightened emotions, forcing you to act completely according to your feelings." He groaned and I glanced at him sympathetically. "You were rather… fixated on me so I watched you while you were under its influence." I paused and he had buried his head in his hands.

"So Steve. What did we do? Please say that you brought me here immediately and no one saw me." I winced, ready for him to be angry.

"I… didn't think to. We mostly sang a lot… First we went to the pool and swam, I made dinner, then we came here." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask why I brought him to my apartment. I wasn't lucky.

"Why'd we come here then?" He asked and I looked away.

"You're not going to like it." Hawkeye dropped his head on the table with a bang. I resisted the urge to pet his head. _Friend and commanding officer, nothing more._

"Just tell me. We both know Stark will." I shook my head, knowing he couldn't see me.

"No, he won't, I told him not to and agreed to admit to whoever asks that I sang and danced 'I Just Can't Wait to be King'. I already deleted the security video as well, just like from the Monster Incident." I answered and he looked up to stare at me again.

"You… what? And you were the one to delete that?" Hawkeye asked, clearly trying to picture it.

"Well, we went back and forth, you played your iPod and whatever song came up, whoevers turn it was had to sing and dance it. I got Lion King. And yes. You mentioned it in your '30 Reasons'." I answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"And you just… went with it. And thanks for that, I wondered why Stark never mentioned it." I shrugged, not wanting to explain how quickly I caved to his demands. He shook his head. "You are the worst, or perhaps best, enabler ever." Hawkeye muttered before burying his head again. "So let's see. I owe you an apology for spilling breakfast, ordering you around, and embarrassing you. Is that it?" I nodded, hoping this was the end of the discussion. I stood up and grabbed my empty mug, starting to take his before he grabbed my hand. Hawkeye held my wrist tightly though I didn't fight him and traced the new scar on my palm. I bit the inside of my cheek, the skin was rather sensitive and his hands were very warm.

"When did this happen?" he asked. "I've never seen it before and I would have noticed."

"Accident while cooking dinner yesterday." I answered and he sighed.

"Sorry for that too then." I shook my head and looked at him.

"It was an accident, so don't beat yourself up about it. And it's all fine, Clint." He released my hand after running his finger along the cut again and allowed me to take his dishes. I felt his intense gaze on my back I rinsed them in the sink, quickly washing them up and setting them to dry. I turned to him, leaning against my sink. "So, Clint. Would you like me to take you back home or would you like to hide here for a while?" I saw his lips quirk before he shoved the smile away and answered.

"I'd like to go home. I have work to do and I've fallen behind." I nodded and whistled for Mikey.

We grabbed our bags and on our way out I paused.

"Oh, I took my motorcycle. So we'll be taking that back." I heard his feet miss a step and I suppressed the smile, oddly amused that he didn't like motorcycles yet was fine with jumping off of a building.

"Yea, that's… great." He replied and I couldn't fight the smile this time, swinging a leg onto it and dropping our bags into the saddlebag, seeing Mikey jump into the sidecar. I looked at him expectantly and he glanced at my eyes before nodding and climbing on, tentatively wrapping his arms around me. When I started the engine, his hesitation flew away and he immediately grabbed onto me, almost too tight. I patted his thigh reassuringly and drove us away.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Alright! This one is all done! Whoo, fifteen chapters. I liked this one, it was fun to write. Was it fun to read? Did you like it?

When will Cap find out what Hawkeye's 'work' is? And what about that mysterious thing Hawkeye needed to pick up? When will there be proper slash? _Will_ there be proper slash? Who knows!

Ok. I'm going to be super duper late on the next story... There's this angst plotline that keeps sneaking in and I need to get it out. Cause this is supposed to be humor/fluff. Yet my muse keeps going all "You know what'd be great? If they all _died_!". So, I'll be posting an angst story, but the next humor will be up by Saturday at the latest.

Last-Babylonian- I'll explain the line a bit better in the next one. Maybe. I don't know, the story just does what it wants and I try to keep up. I will promise to make it as d'awwww as possible.


End file.
